Renaissance !
by Atemu-The-Pharaoh
Summary: Peu de temps après les évènements de Final Fantasy Advent Children, le groupe Avalanche, temporairement reformé pour combattre la menace des Incarnés, s'est de nouveau dissous. Cependant, Marlène va faire une rencontre terrifiante.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

_(En cours)_

_Peu de temps après les évènements de Final Fantasy Advent Children, le groupe Avalanche, temporairement reformé pour combattre la menace des Incarnés, s'est de nouveau dissous. La vie quotidienne semble avoir repris son court pour tout le monde. Cependant, Marlène va faire une rencontre qui aurait pu virer au drame._

**Chapitre I**

_Depuis combien de temps elle courrait ? Aucune idée, mais elle devait les rattraper et les abattre, tel étaient les ordres, non ?_

Prenant appuie sur sa jambe droite, elle sauta pour atteindre un toit délabré un peu plus haut. Elle les surplombait désormais et disposait d'une meilleure vue pour anticiper son attaque mortelle. Elle devait faire vite car bientôt ils déboucheraient sur la Grande Place et elle ne pourrait pas continuer plus loin. Elle accéléra un peu, se déplaçant avec agilité au milieu des décombres. Plus bas, les deux hommes paniqués se cognaient contre les blocs de pierre au sol, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. La peur leur donnait des ailes, ils sentaient que si la lame affutée que leur poursuivante transportait venait à portée de leur cou, ils seraient mort avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste. L'espoir fit surface en eux, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de la place la plus peuplée de Midgar. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient en sursis s'ils l'atteignaient à temps. Le plus jeune se risqua un regard vers l'arrière, une ombre rapide sautait de toit en toit au dessus d'eux. Il pensa à un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie à tout moment. Malheureusement, il ne fit pas attention à l'impact qui avait creusé le sol quelques mois plutôt et son pieds s'enfonça à l'intérieur, le faisant trébucher. Il hurla de douleur lorsque sa cheville craqua. « trop tard... ». Il tendit une main vers son compagnon d'infortune mais avant d'avoir pu pousser le moindre cri de détresse, une large lame avait déjà séparé la tête du reste de son corps. Une giclée de sang vint éclabousser le mur en face, l'assassin releva sa lourde épée d'une main et fendit l'air dans un sifflement. Le sang qui se coagulait déjà dessus s'écrasa en gouttelettes fines au sol. Elle rengaina et poursuivit le dernier objectif. Il avait pris de l'avance et ne s'était même pas retourner face à la détresse de son compagnon. Il se tenait le coté gauche de sa poitrine, un poing de pression se formait à cause de sa respiration rapide et de l'effort inhabituel qu'il produisait. Bientôt, il déboucha sur un espace moins restreint que la petite ruelle dans laquelle il courrait depuis le début. Il passa devant un groupe d'enfants. Ces derniers le regardèrent courir, interloqués. Une petite fille et un jeune garçon se détachèrent du groupe.

**- Denzel, t'as vu ? C'est bizarre non ?**

**- Hum, il avait l'air d'avoir peur...**

**- Aller, Marlène, Denzel ! Venez, on va jouer près du magasin de bonbons !**

Déjà, le petit groupe se déplaçait vers le centre commerçant, Denzel leur emboita le pas et Marlène resta un peu plus en arrière, continuant de regarder l'homme qui s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée.

-** Aller Marlène !** La pressa Denzel.

**- Oui... je viens, vas-y !**

**- … D'accord mais traine pas, tu sais bien qu'on doit rester ensemble.**

**- T'inquiète pas.**

Lançant un regard entendu à son amie, Denzel parti rejoindre les autres. Marlène attendit qu'il soit hors de vue et se lança à la poursuite du vieil homme. Elle connaissait un petit raccourci. Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté ne pouvait mener qu'à un seul endroit, l'église d'Aérith. Elle se hâta dans une minuscule ruelle quasi-perpendiculaire à la précédente mais, cependant, sans remarquer l'ombre qui venait de passer au dessus d'elle.

L'homme, surpris, déboucha devant la vieille église délabré. Il était assez grand, maigre et d'environs une quarantaine d'années. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et sa chemise, trop large, pendant lourdement sur ses épaules frêles. Décontenancé, il observa rapidement les lieux, l'angoisse montant d'un cran à chaque seconde qui passait. Il entendait déjà le bruit des pas de sa poursuivante. Il devait trouver une cachette. Un bruit vint s'ajouter à celui qu'il percevait déjà. Se tournant vers sa source, il discerna une petite fille qui courrait dans sa direction. L'aubaine était trop bonne, alors que tout semblait perdu, sa porte de sortie pointait le nez. Écoutant le rythme de la course du rapace qui plongeait de toit en toit, il fit signe à la fillette d'approcher.

**- Tu connais une cachette ?**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda timidement la fillette.

**- Parce que... c'est très important pour moi, tu entends le bruit qui se rapproche ?**

**- Oui... c'est quoi ?**

**- Je dois... il y a quelqu'un qui me cherche et si elle me trouve, j'aurais perdu la partie. Tu peux m'aider à la gagner ?**

Marlène hocha la tête avec conviction. D'un naturel sociable, elle saisit la main de l'étranger sans aucune méfiance et l'entraîna à travers les lourds portes dégondées qui pendaient lamentablement, menaçant de s'écraser au sol à tout moment. L'homme, à l'affût du moindre bruit se laissa guider par la petite fille jusqu'au fond de la bâtisse. Le chaos qui y régnait offrait quelques possibilités de cachette. La petite fille le poussa derrière un tas de gravas, couvert par de nombreux morceaux de charpente démontée. Elle lui fit signe de se taire puis alla se placer derrière un des derniers gros piliers encore debout.

« _Il me prend donc pour une débutante... , dommage de m'avoir sous-estimé.._ ». L'ombre qui s'était postée à quelques mètres de l'église, complétement invisible dans la pénombre qui régnait dans l'ancien plateau inférieur du Secteur 5. Dans un sifflement, elle avait sauté du perchoir où elle se tenait une demi-seconde plutôt et s'avançait déjà vers l'église délabrée. Elle espaça ses respirations, histoire de récupérer plus rapidement de sa course-poursuite. Elle posa une main sur le pommeau de l'épée qui dépassait au dessus de son épaule gauche et se planta devant les portes de l'ancienne bâtisse.

**- Sors de là, ça serait dommage que je doive de tuer toi, et cette petite à laquelle tu as demandé de l'aide.**

Le sang de l'homme se glaça. Elle l'avait déjà retrouvé et elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il évalua ce qui l'entourait. La petite l'avait attiré plus dans une impasse qu'autre chose. La seule issue était celle par laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Cependant, elle était bloquée par cette femme. Les murs encore debout était bien trop haut pour qu'il ne puisse les franchir. L'éventualité d'escalader les décombres lui effleura l'esprit un instant mais elle aurait largement le temps de lui arracher la tête avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser un pieds dessus. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre tout près de lui. Marlène comprenait qu'elle venait de se mettre dans une position dangereuse et essayait de ne plus se faire remarquer, priant intérieurement pour que la moto noir de Cloud passe dans le coin.

Soudain, le bruit de pas reprit de plus belle, se rapprochant dangereusement de l'entrée de l'église. Elle passa les portes, faisant craquer le bois sec sous le poids de son corps. Doucement, elle avança jusqu'au parterre de fleurs.

**- C'est quand tu veux.**

Son ton était sec et froid, ce qui arracha un tremblement le long de l'épine dorsale de la fillette. Elle se pencha doucement et tenta de passer la tête pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit deux grandes mains la saisir par les épaules et la pousser vers l'avant. En un instant, elle se trouvait au milieu du champ de fleur autrefois entretenu par Aerith. L'homme maigre se tenait dans son dos et appuyait un petit couteau rouillé contre la gorge de l'enfant. Apeuré, Marlène n'osa même pas lancer un regard vers la femme en face. Priant intérieurement pour survivre. « _Pardon Denzel... pardon Tifa... et Cloud.._. » pensa-t-elle, persuadé qu'elle allait mourir.

**- Si tu... Si tu bouges... j'la tue !** Lança l'homme, avec trop peu d'assurance.

Pourtant, la femme ne bougea pas en face, reprenant plus d'assurance, l'homme gloussa.

**-Ha ha... On dirait que t'as perd...**

Sans avoir pu finir sa phrase, l'homme s'écroulait aux côtés de Marlène, couvert du sang ruisselant de ce dernier. Paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts, ce fut à peine si elle distingua la lame rougit qui vint doucement se poser contre son cou innocent.

**- Pas de traces, pas de témoin...**

Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de courage, la petite fille jeta un regard implorant en direction de l'inconnue. Elle se tenait face à elle, un peu décalé sur sa droite, tenant l'arme immense d'une seule main bien assurée, le bras tendu vers l'avant, l'épée à sa perpendiculaire. Elle croisa son regard un instant. Ses yeux était vide d'émotions mais perçants et son regard était dur. Ses iris, d'un vert étincelant, brillaient dans la pénombre du lieu. Elle portait des vêtements sombre, usé par endroit, éclaboussé de sang à d'autre. Sa silhouette lui rappelait Cloud, elle était celle d'un guerrier durement entraîné mais restait tout de même celle d'une jeune femme. Elle utilisait d'ailleurs une arme semblable à celui-ci, qui aurait pu paraître bien trop lourde pour une carrure de son envergure. Elle portait aussi un couteau bien rangé dans un fourreau de cuir autours de sa cuisse droite. Une odeur de fer lui vint aux narines, l'obligea à regarder son ventre, du sang coulait abondamment sur la ceinture d'acier qu'elle portait. Elle sentit au même moment sa main trembler légèrement.

**- Je ne voulais pas...** Implora la fillette en pleurs, n'osant plus croiser ce regard de pierre.

L'inconnue écarta l'arme de son cou, son regard s'était en quelque sorte adoucit. Elle ramena l'épée le long de son corps et baissa sa garde.

**- Tu serais morte fillette...**

Au même instant, son genou gauche s'affaissa sous son poids, l'épée vint s'écraser lourdement au sol et elle porta sa main à nouveau libre sur sa plaie. Posant l'autre à terre pour l'éviter de tomber face contre terre, elle cracha une bonne dose de sang. Marlène aurait pu fuir à ce moment, mais, trop absorbé par ce qui se passait, elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit garçon qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, ma fic est très longue et je ne cesse de la remanier, les textes ne sont donc pas définitifs mais vous serez prévenus s'il y a un changement dans un chapitre déjà publié. J'espère que mon écriture vous plaira et que les rewiews seront nombreuses, motivez moi et vous aurez de la lecture ! A bientôt."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

* * *

><p><strong>- Marlène !<strong> Hurla ce dernier, attirant l'attention de la fillette.

Prudent, il courait vers elle. Une fois suffisamment proche, il lui saisit une main tremblante et la tira en arrière. Il se plaça devant elle, comme pour la protéger. Tenant une arme de fortune, un grand bâton qui paraissait peu solide, il lui demanda de rester derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, l'étrangère suffoquait, elle finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids au sol, juste à côté de son arme destructrice. Après plusieurs secondes interminable, Marlène brisa le silence.

**- Tu crois... tu crois qu'elle est morte ?**

**- J'en sais rien...**

Le garçon vint se place sur sa droite, cachant de sa vue le spectacle de l'homme éviscéré quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, la fillette n'était absorbé que par une chose, vérifier l'état de cette femme au sol.

**- Marlène, revient, reste pas près d'elle...**

**- Attends Denzel,** lui répondit-elle sans lui jeter un regard, **je dois vérifier avant... on dois la sauver, on peut pas la laisser mourir.**

**- Mais.. mais, elle aurait pu te tuer...**

**- Non, tu te trompes... elle m'a sauvé.**

Abasourdi par ce que disait son amie, Denzel ne sut que répondre et s'approcha lui aussi doucement du corps sans vie qui gisait à leurs pieds. Hésitante, Marlène se baissa et tenta d'imiter les gestes que «_ les grands_ » faisait. Elle plaça deux doigts de sa main droite sur le cou de l'inconnue et plaqua son autre main sur ses côtes. Elle avait vu Cloud le faire une fois sur un enfant atteint du Geostigmate. Elle sursauta lorsque le corps esquissa un réflexe. Reprenant courage et avec plus d'assurance, elle compta jusqu'à dix, tentant de sentir des battements de c?urs avec ses doigts. Mais rien.

**- Je sens rien,** prononça-t-elle à l'adresse de Denzel.

**- Mais c'est normal, c'est pas comme ça, pousse toi.**

Il plaça son index et son majeur sur le cou, juste sous la mâchoire et les enfonça de quelques millimètres. Il compta lui aussi jusqu'à dix et se tourna vers la petite.

**- Je sens un pouls mais il est plutôt faible, il faut prévenir quelqu'un.**

**- On est trop loin du bar de Tifa... attends, peut être qu'elle a un téléphone !**

Mêlant le geste à ses paroles, elle entreprit de chercher un petit combiné dans les nombreuses poches de la veste qu'elle portait. Tapant contre quelque chose de dur, elle ouvrit la petite fermeture et en sortir un objet léger et rectangulaire.

**- Trouvé !** Déclara-t-elle, plutôt fière d'elle.

**- Aller, appel !**

**- Mais qui ?**

**- Ben, Cloud évidemment !**

**- D'accord.**

Elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur désormais, une, deux, trois sonneries retentirent.

**- Il est peut être occupé ?** Déplora-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Denzel.

Cinquième sonnerie et enfin une voix d'homme décrocha à l'autre bout.

-** Livraisons Strife, à votre service.**

**- Cloud !** Crièrent ensemble les deux enfants.

**- … Marlène ? Denzel ? Vous m'appelez d'où ?** Demanda-t-il, plus inquiet.

**- C'est son portable, enfin, à elle ! Et... Et il y a du sang, elle va mourir, faut que tu viennes vite !** Se précipita Marlène, complétement affolée.

**- Quoi ? Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pas blessé ?** Répondit un Cloud bien angoissé.

**- Non, nous ça va mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, on est à l'église, vient, dépêche !**

**- Je... bon, très bien,** dit-il résigné face à l'angoisse incontrôlable de la fillette,** bougez pas de là-bas, compris ? J'arrive.**

**- Okay**, répondirent encore une fois les enfants en coeur.

Le blond raccrocha. Les sueurs froides venaient de lui monter à la tête. Il avait déjà failli les perdre quelques temps auparavant, il n'avait pas su les protéger à l'époque. Il se hâta en direction de sa moto, délaissant la livraison qu'il aurait dû effectuer. Il fit demi-tour et dans un vrombissement sourd ainsi qu'un crissement de pneu, la Fenrir décolla.

Il gagna rapidement le Secteur 5 et arrêta l'engin juste devant les grosses portes de bois qu'il connaissait bien. Coupa le contact, il ouvrit le compartiment d'armes dans la calandre de sa moto et mis au fourreau plusieurs de ses épées. Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à détecter le moindre bruit suspect. Il descendit et se hâta en direction du parterre de fleurs. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les enfants sains et sauf au milieu de la bâtisse en ruine. Ces derniers, se tournant vers lui, se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Cloud se baissa pour les accueillir à bras ouvert. Ils plongèrent leurs têtes dans le chandail de leur tuteur et pleurèrent bruyamment.

**- Ca va aller les enfants...**

Il plaqua sa main droite à l'arrière de leur tête, formant un arc de protection autours d'eux avec son bras. Il essaya de les calmer rapidement car leurs tremblements incontrôlables arracheraient bientôt ses vêtements. Il décrocha leurs petites mains agrippées à sa veste noir et se releva. On n'entendit bientôt plus que les reniflements des bambins. Cloud observa plus attentivement les lieux, essayant de retracer ce qui venait de se dérouler. L'odeur de sang était prenante, il se concentra un peu plus. À deux mètres environs, un homme quasiment coupé en deux ce qui lui valut un haut le coeur tant la scène était horrible. La traînée de sang derrière lui indiquait la puissance de l'attaque. Les fleurs immaculées autrefois n'était plus que de pâles copies de jolies roses grenats. Il remonta la piste jusqu'à la masse sombre effondré au milieu de ce qui restait d'un ancien socle d'autel. Il plaça les enfants derrière lui et avança dans sa direction, sortant une épée de son fourreau de cuir. Il s'accroupit non loin et leva la lame au dessus de son oreille, prêt à répondre au moindre signe d'hostilité.

**- Non ! Cloud !** L'arrêta Marlène, posa ses mains innocentes sur le bras du guerrier. **Tu dois la sauver ! Pas la tuer !**

**- Mais... Marlène,** l'interrogea le jeune homme, sans vraiment comprendre.** Je dois vous protéger avant toute chose, c'est ça le plus important, maintenant, laisse moi regarder, je te promets que je ne lui ferais pas de mal,** insista-t-il, rassurant.

Dans un hochement de tête, l'enfant montra qu'elle lui faisait confiance et le laissa approcher un peu plus. Cloud répéta les gestes de Denzel, il plaqua ses doigts, avec plus d'expérience, sur le cou pâle de la jeune femme. Refusant de lâcher son arme, il plaqua ensuite cette même main sur ses côtés, sentant une respiration, certes faible mais bien là, il jeta un regard soulagé aux enfants.

**- C'est bon, elle est vivante...**

Marlène lui sourit. Il regarda l'étrangère plus attentivement. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il recula une mèche de cheveux noirs qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage. Elle paraissait complétement inconsciente. Il rangea son épée et passa un bras sous ses deux jambes, le calant sous ses genoux. Ensuite, il passa l'autre bras sous ses épaules et exerçant une légère pression avec sa main. Il se redressa, portant son nouveau fardeau. «_ Légère..._ » évalua-t-il intérieurement. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'ensemble et remarqua la tâche sombre qui s'étalait sur la ceinture argentée. « _Une balle ?..._ ». il regarda près du reste de l'homme plus loin et ne vit aucun pistolet. Il baissa les yeux et fit demi tour. D'un geste de la tête, il invita les enfants à passer devant et à grimper derrière lui sur la moto. Il tenait fermement le corps inerte contre lui, autan pour ne pas qu'elle tombe que pour lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, l'autre bras guidant doucement la puissante moto vers le bar de Tifa.

Il sentait la force de l'inconnue diminuer à l'intérieur de lui. Il trouvait ce sentiment très étrange. Un peu comme si elle vivait en lui. Plaquant sa main sur ses cheveux noirs, resserrant l'autre autours de la poignée d'accélération. Il augmenta un peu la cadence.

* * *

><p><strong>"Voilà pour le second chapitre, j'espère avoir quelques minuscule review car sans avis, je ne saurais ce qu'il faut améliorer ou non. Je posterai la suite dès que possible. Bye ;)"<strong>


End file.
